Albus Potter and the Dead Death Eater
by crazybreach
Summary: Albus Potter meets his dads ex-girlfriends son on his first day of school. They venture into quidditch, parent troubles, and death eaters
1. Chapter 1: The Changs and the Potters

Albus Potter

And the

Dead Death Eater

Chapter 1: The Changs and the Potters

"Mom, I'm ready!"

"Okay, were taking Floo Powder."

I shuffled not towards the door, but to my large red brick chimney. I grabbed the small blue flower pot next to it.

"Okay, throw the floo powder into the fire and step in."

I threw the green powder into the fire, instantly it turned green. I stepped in, but did not burn; instead I felt a small tickling sensation.

"Diagon Ally!"

My world turned, turned, turned, and fell.

My feet hit stone, and my head hit glass, "DAMNIT!"

I put my middle finger on my forehead and felt a sticky substance trickle down it.

Boom!

Once again my head collided with something, now my mum stood on my bleeding, broken body.

"Sorry, honey, but you know you can't just stay in the chimney." She said while helping me to my feet.

We then walked out of the crowded room, and into Diagon Ally. "First, to Gringotts." said my mom, walking towards the wizard banks.

We walked towards the first counter open; my mom gave the goblin one-hundred and fifty pounds, and took back a bag of thirty galleons.

"You go get a wand; here are your twenty galleons." She said taking out ten galleons for herself

"Also, get your books," she said handing me a brown scroll "you also need school robes and a cauldron and simple ingredients." She added walking away

"Hello." Said Mr. Ollivander, as I walked in his wand store

"Hi."

"New wand?" Ollivander asked walking towards me

"Yep." I mumbled

Then to my surprised he started measuring me.

"What, are you doing." i asked

"Selling, wands," Said Ollivander "What's your name?" Ollivander added

"Dane… Dane, Chang." I murmured

"You're mother Cho?" he asked

"Yes." I murmured

"Try this," He said hand me, what I took as a wand, even though it looked liked a carved stick "Oak wood, fourteen and a fourth inches, dragon heartstring."

I held it up, and then flicked it… Nothing happened.

"Try this," he said taking back that wand giving me a new wand " Cherry wood, thirteen inches, unicorn hair."

I held it up then flicked… A blue light fluttered out and dissolved away.

"That'll be eight galleons and twenty sickles. I handed him nine sickles collected my change, headed out to get everything else thing else, then walked to platform nine and three quarters.

Said goodbye to my mom, then got onto the 'Hogwarts Express'.

"Can I come in here?" I asked

"Sure." Said a boy about my age

"What's your name?" I asked

"Albus Severus Potter." He replied

I felt my mouth drop


	2. Chapter 2: Otters and Weasels

Chapter 2:

Otters and Weasels

"No way" I murmured.

"Yes…Way." He laughed.

Then the door opened and a small girl entered. She had dark red hair, small cute freckles, and an owl perched on her shoulder.

"Hey, Albus." She said happily.

"Hi, this is…" he said gesturing towards me.

"Dane." I murmured,

"Hi, I'm Rose." She said pushing her trunks on the shelf above Albus's seat. Then she sat on the seat next the window.

"Um, you can sit down now." Albus said, gesturing towards a seat in front of him.

"Thanks." I replied, realizing I was still standing up.

"Gryffindor sucks!" yelled a young voice.

"Shut up, Malfoy." said a calm voice.

"Do not talk, to a pure blood like that, Otter."

"Otter. Huh. That's a lame insult for you. Your daddy, forget tell you not to mess with a second year."

"Potty, just because you're a second year doesn't make you worthy."

_Whack. _"Potter, you'll pay for that." Then a shape ran past our door.

Then once again someone opened up our door. This time no red head walked in, but a blacked messy hair boy walked in. He looked just like Albus; glasses, messy black hair, small smile, and wands sticking out of their jeans.

"Hey, Rose, Albus." He said putting up his trunk, and taking a seat across of Rose.

"What's your name." he said noticing me.

"Dane, Chang."

"James." He said holding out his hand. I shook it.

Then we talked about quidditch, Hogwarts, and our wand types, for about an hour and half. Then an old witch opened our door and showed us a trolley cart. The Potters, bought more than me, well even one them bought more than me and Rose together.

Then for another time our door opened. A tall but young boy stood there; his head filled with thick blond hair, a smirk was implanted across his face.

"Hello, Otter, Weasel."


End file.
